A distant memory
by Yuirii
Summary: Bulma just invented a new machine. A visit to Planet Vegeta, ready?


**Hello! This is my first fic in english. I wrote it two years ago in French. Please tell me if you see any mistakes so I can correct it. I apologize in advance if there are too many faults (I wrote it to improve my English).**

* * *

><p>Bulma plugged the last cable on her new invention. Finally, after weeks of work, she could finally see if all her efforts would bear fruit. A smirk is flashed on her lips. She put her hand on the back of the machine and gently stroked while inspecting if everything was in order.<p>

"Bulma?" Mr Brief entered in the laboratory of his daughter, "You do not have to work so late... It's almost two am" Seeing the winning smile of his daughter he could only ask, "Did you just finish your project that takes you so long?"

"Yes ..." replied Bulma without leaving her machine from her eyes. Mr Brief was perplexed: "Well ... you can tell me now what is it for?".

"I'm going to discover the planet Vegeta."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was in his gravity room doing some morning exercises. He rose earlier this morning, awakened by the restless sleep of his mate. He was in his hundredth pump when suddenly the gravity stopped and the door to the room opened to reveal Bulma. Vegeta looked suspicious, Bulma knew he did not like to be disturbed and yet she defied him with that look as good as the first day...<p>

"Hello!" Joyfully threw the blue hairs woman. "I hope you slept well because we expect a long day today." She watched him, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh yeah?" With Bulma he expected the worst. "I warn you, I would not follow you for one of your shopping days, or something else!"

"I have better than that ... Today I'll show you for the thousandth time that I am the smartest woman in all the universe! Tell me Vegeta ... it would please you to review your house?"

"My ...? What have you done?" This time Vegeta didn't know what she was going to do.

"Follow me and you'll see."

Vegeta walked behind Bulma to the laboratory. A new invention, or rather two kinds of boxes caught his attention. "What is it?"

"This is the result of long hours of relentless research ..." Vegeta interrupted "Yes, but what's the point?" The two boxes were separated but several cables connected them. They were more than six feet in length and about fifty centimeters wide. The lids of the boxes were rounded and transparent, revealing in the bottom a little cushion on a white sheet. This suggested that it might contain a person inside that worried Vegeta about Bulma's intentions.

"This machine can make a dream or rather a memory becoming real." Bulma waited proudly.

"How?" Vegeta found nothing else to say. Bulma smiled again. She opened one boxe and began her explanation. "You just have to lengthen inside and put this on your forehead". _My forehead? "It_ allow people to plunge into a sort of coma. You only has to think of something, a place and two seconds later you are where you imagine. Everything seems real, you can touch things, smell the smells as if you really was! Is not that great?"

"Suppose this thing works ... You want me to fit in there? Do you think I have nothing else to do?"

"And what else do you do except train yourself and hang out in the house?" Vegeta didn't have time to open his mouth. "I think you don't realize what is in front of you! With me you'll be able to see your planet again! I know you want it, I see you sometime the evening when you look at the stars ... You could thank me!"

Vegeta thought for a moment: "And how can you be sure that it works?"

"I tested it last night! I explained everything to my father if there have a problem. I went inside and I remembered the planet Nameck, and wham! I was on this planet!"

"It is ... not possible ..." This time Bulma annoyed "How's that? I was there! You'll see for yourself, and I'm going with you ... You never talked of your home planet, I do not know much about you ... Then you will not have to explain , just show me ..."

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat in the box, Mr Brief assisted by his daughter shut the case. Then it was the turn of Bulma in the next boxes. "Good trip young people!" That was the last thing heard by Vegeta before closing his eyes. He accepted a little despite himself, even though he suspected that Bulma had done it just to see his planet and can be surely also copy the sayen technology and make his strange research, Vegeta had to admit that he missed his planet. After all it was his memory, he did not have to show her everything.<p>

When he opened his eyes he found to his surprise his native land. There were red earth to the horizon and not far from them was the royal palace. Vegeta blinked his eyes without believing it. A hand on his shoulder out of its torpor. "So?" Bulma asked, "You see that I am a genius!" She began to look at the planet. "It is normal to make as warm?"

Vegeta finally left the palace from his eyes and reply: "Yes, the sun is a little closer to the planet than in Earth ..."

"I see ... And that building? This is where you grew up?" There were small camps and some ships around the palace.

"Not really" Vegeta said "I lived there until five or six years after I was often on a mission and come back little bit here."

"Five or six years?" Bulma Repeated horrified. Vegeta did not pay attention, sayen life was a completely different world from the living on Earth. He started to walk, sniffing the air. He had to admit that is was more pleasant on Earth, but it was so good to feel this same smell again. Bulma followed him silently to the entrance of the palace. Several sayens were present in the camp. They appeared like ghosts, unable to see or touch Bulma and Vegeta. He didn't look them, only the front door really interested him. He put his hand on the big handle and opened it slowly. The entrance gave immediate access to the throne room. It was a large room, very large. At the bottom there were two thrones one beside the other. Some sayens of third and second classes were about to leave the room. King Vegeta was also present, he rose from the seat ready to go too. Bulma advanced in front of the king. When Vegeta joined her, she asked: "It is ... your father?"

"Yes."

"You look just like him. Nice to meet you!" She watched Vegeta amused, but it does not seem to have heard. Bulma stopped, it is true that he had not seen his father for a very long time...

The king left leaving behind Vegeta and Bulma alone. The blue-haired woman approached the throne, but Vegeta's arm detain her "No." he said, "Only the king has access."

"Oh ... And this one?" She pointed to the second throne" This is the stand?"

"Yes"

"Or this door leads?" Bulma asked, pointing to a door on the right side.

"Come." Without waiting Vegeta walked into the room. It was once again a huge room. A long table reigned.

"This is where the third class eat when they finished a mission, or at parties."

They visited several other places like where the first classes and the royal family was eating. The scene changed according to whom the piece was intended. For the royal family there was gold and the walls were painted red, while for others there were darker colors. But Bulma noticed that there was no great decorations or sculptures as she had seen in European castles. Vegeta also showed her the different training halls. They were quite spacious and was removed from a system to create an artificial landscape. Then they find dormitories for warriors and for guests. These were individual rooms but not very large.

Bulma was pleasantly surprised by the attitude of Vegeta. Sometimes he explained things without her having to ask him. He seemed very comfortable, and it surprised him himself. It was the first time that he spoke of his origins. He understood that Bulma was so curious. She had often asked about his past, but he had never responded. In addition, her scientific side emerged, after all, she was the only scientist on Earth to visit on another planet.

"This is motherhood." Several small beds were one beside the other. Above each was a screen. "Every new born child is immediately taken here to see his fighting force."

"I see ... So this is where you determine what class it will be?"

"Babies have the same class as their parents. But if they have a greatest strength they have to prove themselves while growing up to change class."

"Can I?" Bulma pointed to the central computer. As Vegeta didn't said no, she began to examine the machine. The screen lit up but she understood nothing, everything was written in Sayen.

"These are the names of the latest people who have been here," Vegeta explained. But he himself never used the computers and he didn't know how they worked.

They continued their walk in a long corridor that led to a locked door. Vegeta put his hand on a site next to the door and it opened.

"My apartment."

He allowed Bulma enter first. The room was large and well lighted. Two large glazed bay let in the daylight. There was a bed in the center that could hold at least four people. In front of it was an equally large wardrobe. There were also a few chairs and a table in the corner. Next to the wardrobe was another open door where a bathroom could be seen. Bulma entered his head inside to see better. She was surprised by its size. Indeed, the room was quite small compared to all that she had seen in the palace. There was a fairly simple shower, a sink, a small mirror and a toilet. She was surprised that the room was much like an earthling bathroom... She turned and looked at the room again.

"It's beautiful here." The walls were painted red as the color of the planet. "Is that ... You already brought a woman here?"

Vegeta looked at her amused: "No, person but me or domestic to clean up is allowed to come here."

"But if you wanted to ... You could bring one of your conquests here?

"I was ten years old the last time I came here... But if I wanted to, yes. Although only a queen is allowed to sleep in the royal apartments."

"Could I be considered as a queen?"

Vegeta smiled: "Technically no. You're not a sayenne."

"So what! I am the mother of your son, in addition to being the most rich, beautiful and intelligent woman on Earth!"

Vegeta said nothing for a time. He began to look through the window that gave access to a balcony. Bulma then allowed to lay on the bed after removing his shoes. Vegeta looked at her from the corner of the eye.

The satin sheets were very nice to the touch, Bulma sighed. This expedition had been exhausted.

"Prince Vegeta?" Bulma sat up and looked at him seriously. It was rare that she calls him like that, very rare ... Vegeta turned surprised. Bulma was now out of bed, she approached dangerously close to the prince. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Vegeta let her do after so many years of living together, it was too accustomed to her kisses. Regaining some control, he took off her skirt in a glance and laid her on his bed.

* * *

><p>Bulma put her head on his chest, happy. She felt the protective arm behind his back. She discerned through the window the last rays of sunset<p>

Vegeta avoided to close his eyes. He didn't want to suddenly come back to Earth. For once, he will stay in bed with Bulma after love ... They did not know how long they stayed in this position. Vegeta never thought to be in the bed again, and even less with Bulma.

The reflection of the moon illuminated the room now. Only the sound of breathing could be heard. Suddenly Vegeta's stomach growled. Bulma looked amused.

"Do you think you can find some food here? Even if it is not real, you can have the feeling of having a full stomach. "

Vegeta raised himself forcing Bulma to do the same. "I'll see if I find something, there is a kitchen not far away."

Once Vegeta was out, she watched with curiosity the wardrobe in front of him. She finally decided to open it. Inside were several fighting uniforms, child size. A shelf caught her attention. Another uniform different from the others was gently folded. She took it, it was similar to the one Vegeta had when he arrived on Earth, however, just like his father, there was a cape attached on the shoulder. At this time Vegeta reappeared with arms full of food.

"What are you doing?" He put all his food on the bed

"I ... I just wanted to see what you're hiding in there." She handed the uniform: "Could you try it?"

"Why?"

"Come on ... This is your last chance to wear it "

Vegeta sighed: "We'll see later." He began to eat what he had brought. Bulma sat in front of him on the bed. She sipped some red fruit that looked like cherries, while Vegeta gobbled a leg of an animal she did not know existed. A few minutes later there was nothing left.

Bulma showed him again the uniform. She looked at him with big innocent eyes. "Please?"

He never really understood this woman. He took the habit carelessly and pulled it. Bulma smiled victoriously. She adjusted the cape and watched him carefully. She found him very attractive. Vegeta frowned, she make him feels a little uncomfortable.

Bulma put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. She broke the kiss, but let his hands on his face.

"Never let your beard grow"

She kissed him again.


End file.
